


Sakanoshita

by novocaine_sea



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (it doesnt work), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Casual Sex, Coach-student, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rare Pairings, Semi-Public Sex, Sexting, Smut, idek this is A MESS, suga just wants to bang the cashier, sure???, they dont bang until suga's a third year i promise, ukai tries to resist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 00:15:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8265646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novocaine_sea/pseuds/novocaine_sea
Summary: After volleyball practice the team always walks down the hill to the convenient store, Sakanoshita, to get something to eat.When Suga lays eyes on the hot cashier behind the counter, he's overwhelmed with lust and can't get him out of his head.Luckily for him the cashier, Ukai Keishin, gives in to temptation easily.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So some of you may have heard that Ukai's seiyuu, Kazunari Tanaka, passed away yesterday. And, now I'm posting porn for Ukai in tribute to his character.  
> Also, they don't bang until Suga's third year. So don't worry, Ukai doesn't fuck a 15 year old.  
> Also, I don't condone underage relationships. This just sort of... happened??? based on a conversation I had with my best friend.  
> This is the longest fic I've ever written. And it's porn. Between Ukai and Suga. *sigh*  
> Enjoy!

It was a nice day. The sky was a baby blue color with puffy white clouds gliding carelessly across it. Birds swooped over head, chirping merrily. All in all, it was a nice day. It was such a nice day that the Karasuno High School third years were going to treat their first and second years to meat buns at the Sakanoshita Store down the street. Sugawara Koushi was particularly excited; it was his first year on the volleyball team and this was their first outing as a team. He was all for team bonding, anything that let him get closer to people he cared about.

Sugawara, or Suga as he preferred, hung back with the two other first years, Sawamura Daichi and Azumane Asahi, talking amongst themselves. He liked these two a lot; Asahi was a little shy and nervous at times but he was really skilled, doubting himself constantly though. He was kind enough though when he opened his mouth which was all Suga cared for. Daichi was a lot more stern and levelheaded than Daichi, a total team player. He liked the dynamic they had going on.

Suga himself was kind hearted and free spirited, always grinning and always trying to do what was best for the team. He wasn’t a regular but he knew next year he would be since their only other setter would be graduating. He couldn’t wait for that, honestly. He didn’t mind standing on the sides observing though; it helped him get a better feel for the game. He just wanted to feel like a real part of the team.

The laughter continued as the team walked into Sakanoshita, the third years greeting the cashier. Suga couldn’t see him yet but he could hear him. His voice was rough and Suga could see smoke rising from wherever he was sitting, obviously smoking a cigarette. Suga thought that was kind of hot in a rebellious, edgy sort of way. Of course he was a good boy and would never do something that would blacken his lungs, but he could appreciate the aesthetic of it.

When the crowd of second and third years parted enough for Suga to see the mystery man who had greeted them, his heart all but stopped. His smoking fit the rebellious image Suga had thought up for him in the few seconds he spent thinking; clearly dyed blonde hair was pulled back with a head band and a cigarette hung from between chapped lips, bored brown eyes scanning the length of a magazine. He’s young but clearly a lot older than he is.

“Hey Ukai!” One of the third years calls from across the gym, “Can we get these buns for free?”

“In your dreams!” The cashier – Ukai – called, stabbing out his cigarette into the ashtray. Suga realized he was staring and started to wander the store, casually perusing the aisles but his eyes straying towards the cash register.

Ukai… That was their coach’s name as well. Suga remembered the coach mentioning he had a grandson who played for the team a few years back and Suga figured this was him. He could not remember for the life of him what his name was but Ukai would suffice. The team was finished buying the meat buns and called out to him.

“Sugawara you coming?” A second year called.

Suga waved them off from one of the aisles, “Go on without me! I might buy something else.” They all just shrugged, Daichi and Asahi waving goodbye, leaving Suga alone with the mysteriously gorgeous cashier Ukai. Suga didn’t say anything to him of course, just glossed over the shelves, letting his brown eyes roam over the cashier for a few moments before darting from the store.

This went on for three weeks. The team would come in after practice, buy some snacks and then leave, Suga always staying after to browse the shelves and steal glances at Ukai. Ukai, of course, had picked up on this the first week but didn’t know why the kid would always stay behind when he never bought anything. Suga would just look and look and look but never buy, darting out of the store with a red face afterwards.

“Hey kid!” Ukai finally called to him one day and Suga practically jumped out of his skin. Suga poked his head around one of the aisles and looked at him. Ukai cocked his head, taking a drag of his cigarette. “Either buy something or say what you want. You’ve been coming in here and just looking for weeks now, surely you should know what you want.”

Suga gaped like a fish, honestly not having expected being called out by him. So he just balled his fists and walked to the front of the store, shaking the whole time. “You’re extremely attractive!” Suga blurted and Ukai sat there stunned but didn’t say a word, just watched Suga turn red and run from the store, automatic doors sliding closed behind him.

Ukai sat there stunned for another moment before taking another drag of his of cigarette. He really hadn’t expected a fifteen year old confess to him that day but it was always nice to be reassured in your appearance. He laughed softly to himself and turned the page of his magazine, the interaction slowly fading from his mind.

That is until the next day when Suga came back with the team. He refused to look Ukai in the eye, perusing the aisles as usual with his other first year companions. Suga was laughing on the outside but on the inside his heart was racing because he could _feel_ Ukai’s eyes watching him. It sort of unnerved him but he liked it. He liked the attention, even if it wasn’t particularly good. So when the team departed he hung back as he usually would, moving to the corner of the store out of the view of the entrance to browse candy selections. Why the candy was in the corner he wouldn’t know.

Ukai kept an eye on him, seeing if he would actually buy something today. But as he watched he could see that Suga was just fiddling with different wrappers, seemingly trying to decide which to buy but Ukai knew better. This kid had been coming in for three weeks now and wouldn’t buy anything, why would he start now? Ukai finally decided he was going to do something about it, getting up from his seat behind the register. He figured if he could get this kid to buy something or just leave entirely he could close the shop up early. Not many customers came in this late anyway.

“Hey kid.” Ukai said, coming closer to him. Suga jumped and looked at him with big eyes. Suga never expected the guy to get up from behind the cash register or approach him entirely. And _oh_ he was so hot up close. He had these deep brown eyes that Suga thought he could look into forever. And they were getting closer and closer _and closer_ as Ukai leaned into him, boxing him in with his arms. Ukai was originally going to try and scare him away but with the frightened look Suga is already giving him, he figures he can have a little fun.

“So you think I’m hot, huh?” Ukai chuckled, “Not very many people have said that to me lately so I appreciate your honesty.” Suga’s cheeks flushed a rosy pink color as he nodded averting his eyes from Ukai’s even though he so desperately wanted to keep looking at his face. Ukai had this confident smirk etched across his lips and wow Suga really wanted to just kiss him.

Suga felt Ukai press closer, his breath hot by his ear. It was more erotic than it should have been, being pressed up into the corner of the convenience store by the hot cashier with his breath fanning over the shell of his ear. But it was doing things to Suga, things that only stirred up in the fantasies of his mind in the dead of the night while he rutted against the sheets. He was only a first year, still in the height of puberty.

“What’re you gonna do about it?” The voice whispered huskily in his ear. Suga hadn’t expected that, not in a million years. But he wanted it; he didn’t know that’s the answer he had been looking for until it was given to him. And so he slowly let himself raise his head and look into the eyes of this hot cashier, Ukai, hand raising into the air. Ukai saw it from the corner of his eye and fully expected Suga to either push him away or slap him. He was fully unprepared for what happen next.

This little shit Sugawara Koushi thread his fingers through Ukai’s blonde hair, long strands tickled his fingers as he dig them into the back his scalp. He pushed Ukai’s head forward and connected their lips. It was a simple kiss, lips pressed against lips, nothing spectacular about it. But that’s because Suga had no idea how to kiss somebody; this right here was his first kiss and it was a spur of the moment, a surge of confidence he had as the cashier, the object of his fantasies for the past three weeks, caged him into the corner in the back of the store.

And Ukai, well, Ukai’s a mess. Because this kid who had been lurking about his store for three weeks knew nothing about kissing. But his lips were soft and _shit_ his hand felt great in his hair. There was no friction, no movement in the kiss however and Ukai wanted to change that. So, unlike what a good man would do – because at this point, he’s already kissing the kid – he reached up and tilted Suga’s head ever so slightly, moving his lips gently across his. Ukai’s other hand dropped to his waist to pull him closer.

Suga was vibrating. Ukai was able to force him to move their lips together and it felt incredible. Suga never knew that kissing could feel this great. There were no sparks, nothing magical about it but it felt… good. Electrifying. There was just something about it that was magnetic in every way. He was still clumsy in his movements but Ukai’s hand was around his waist and was pressing him closer and Suga’s hand dropped from his hair to grip the apron, lips still moving against lips, soft and full.

And when Suga felt that little brush of tongue against his lip he let out a surprised little gasp, lips parting, slipping sloppily over Ukai’s, still locked at the mouth. And Ukai, the cheeky bastard, took full advantage of this parting of lips, slipping his tongue inside, licking all around, exploring as deep as he could go. Suga let out a sigh which shouldn’t have sounded as good as it did and Ukai pressed harder against him as their tongues tangled, a slick, wet mess as their tongues moved back and forth between mouths.

Suga was losing breath quickly from the intensity of the kiss and pulled back to catch his breath. His eyes were a little unfocused because _wow_ Ukai had literally left him breathless. Ukai turned to leave but Suga pulled him back. “Aren’t you gonna ask me my name?”

Ukai blinked at him because honestly that had never crossed his mind, “What’s your name?”

“Sugawara Koushi. But you can call me Suga, Ukai.” And then Suga was pulling him back against him, kissing him gently but soon lips were replaced with tongues and Ukai had half the mind to go lock up the doors but figured nobody would be coming in anyway.

These little make out sessions were now a daily thing. Suga would come in after practice with the team and stay behind in their corner, waiting for everybody to leave and for Ukai to lock up. Then they would slide their bodies together, tongue tracing lips and teeth and gasps emitting from between bruised lips. This went on for about a month.

Suga however was no just content with some spicy kissing though. Ukai would’ve been content just making out though because it had been quite some time since he had kissed somebody like this. Of course it bothered him that he was making out with a fifteen year old but he couldn’t stop, Suga was so tempting, and since Suga had come on to him in the beginning it was fine, right?

One afternoon during their make out session, Suga’s fingers tangled in Ukai’s mess of blonde hair, Ukai’s fingers dancing across his hip bones, Suga arched his back _just right_ to get their crotches pressed against each other. He let out a little puff of air into the kiss at the first contact of pelvis against pelvis, able to get one good rub in before Ukai was pushing him away.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Ukai asked, looking at him incredulously. Making out was fine, it was just kissing, nothing that taboo. But frotting? That was going in to sex territory and Ukai definitely couldn’t go that far. Not with a fifteen year old. Definitely not with this kid against the wall beneath him.

But Suga’s big brown eyes were staring at him through his lashes and his teeth were sucking in his bottom lip. He was the face of innocence but Ukai knew that he was anything but innocent. The way he had forced their pelvises together screamed naughty. The way Suga was leaning into him now, dragging him in, lips brushing against his ear lobe much like Ukai had done to him that one fateful night told him a different story.

“I want to jerk you off.” Suga mumbled to him against his ear and Ukai has to move back again to get a good look at him. It was one thing to make out with this first year that was a lot smaller than him in body and mind, but it was an entirely different entity to jerk him off. That would be crossing into a scary territory. Plus they were still in the store, Ukai’s _family_ store nonetheless. It was extremely taboo. But Suga looked so _hot_ for lack of a better term and Ukai didn’t have the heart to say no.

“It’s almost curfew. Don’t you have to be back home soon?” Ukai asked, trying to stall.

“Don’t care.” Suga mumbled, going for his lips again. Ukai dodged and brushed his lips against Suga’s neck. Suga’s breath seemed to hitch in his throat. That was new and it felt delightful. He thread his fingers in Ukai’s hair, something they learned that they both enjoyed. Ukai’s hair was so soft and easy to play with when they kissed, and Suga found that he loved having it tugged. Suga did it now and Ukai grunted against his skin, nipping lightly.

“Do that again.” Suga breathed and felt Ukai smirk against his neck, gently starting to bite and suck at the skin. He didn’t even care that he was leaving visible marks. Somewhere deep down he wanted people to know that Suga was getting some. Suga _definitely_ wanted to flaunt this fact. He also still wanted to jerk Ukai off, feel that cock in his hand and tease him. But damn those lips felt great against his neck.

When Ukai was satisfied with the red and purple splotches already forming against the milky white skin he pressed a kiss to the tip of Suga’s nose. “Maybe another time kid.” Suga turned bright red because one, he had almost come in his pants just from his neck being sucked and two, the promise of another time had him excited. So he didn’t press, walking out of the store with a red face and purple neck, head held high.

Practice the next day was difficult, not for Suga, oh no he was in high spirits, but for the rest of the team. Suga’s neck was a dark shade of purple and it looked almost painful. One of the third years clapped him on the back while they were changing and just gave him a thumbs up before leaving. Suga stayed behind with Daichi and Asahi, taking his time pulling on his shirt. He didn’t change out of his shorts though because it was way too hot and he had… plans.

“Where did you get those?” Daichi asked as they exited the clubroom.

Suga just tilted his head and played dumb. “Get what?”

Daichi gave him a deadpan look, “The… bruises. Did somebody hurt you?”

Suga shrugged, “No. I’ll see you two later.” He waved goodbye to Asahi and Daichi and jogged to the Sakanoshita store at the bottom of the hill, his favorite cashier smoking a cigarette. Suga grinned and sauntered over to the counter, leaning over it. Ukai flicked his eyes towards Suga before lowering them.

“Sup?” Ukai asked, cigarette hanging from his lips. Suga hated the stench of cigarette smoke but figured he could live with it if it meant he could look at Ukai up close.

“Ah nothing. You should close the shop, it’s getting late.” Suga suggested and pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth before standing up and stalking to their usual corner. He could feel Ukai’s eyes burning holes into his backside; he knew that he was looking at the way his shorts accentuated his hips and the curve of his ass and the length of his legs. Suga would be the first to admit that he had a great ass, nice and perky and round, and long smooth legs. He wouldn’t be the last.

Ukai quickly stabbed out his cigarette and locked up the shop, closing off the lights. The only light was coming from the back corner where the drinks were, the dull hum of the refrigerators the only noise in the small store. But Ukai’s gaze was molten fire as he stared at Suga, determined, pressing him against the wall and kissing him like it was the last thing he would do. He couldn’t get the image of how those legs would look wrapped around his waist out of his head.

Suga wasn’t satisfied though. Yeah, making out was nice but he wanted a little more. And Ukai had promised him that another day they could jerk each other off. Suga had decided back in the club room that today was going to be that day. So, he did what anybody would do and brought his thigh in between Ukai’s legs, rubbing it ever so slightly over his crotch. There was no bulge there, not yet at least, but there would be.

Ukai jerked back from him, detaching their lips and staring incredulously at Suga. “I thought I said we weren’t gonna do that?”

Suga hummed and ran his fingertips lightly over Ukai’s face, tracing his nose and mouth. He doesn’t say a word, just lets Ukai drink him in, the way the white light from the refrigerator bathes him, making him look heavenly. His hands dropped down from Ukai’s face and he laced their fingers together, pulling them behind him until Ukai’s hands rested firmly on his hands. Ukai looked like he wanted to pull his hands away for a moment but then he really _felt_ Suga’s ass and, well –

He couldn’t stop.

And then Suga, the little devil, was kissing down on his neck, breath hot whenever he parted. Ukai sighed, leaning into him about. He was still astounded how quick of a learner Suga was when it came to anything really. He was even able to locate that one spot that made Ukai groan, biting down on it with a smirk. Suga sucked lightly and Ukai grabbed his ass, tugging their hips closer, any protest flying out the window. Suga sighed and pushed his ass back into his hands, sucking at his neck in various places.

Their hips slot together and rubbed against each other perfectly, Suga sucking hickies and gasping into his neck the whole time. His noises were driving Ukai wild and he couldn’t take it anymore. He detached Suga from his neck and spun him around, pressing him front flush against the wall and pressing himself flush up against Suga. He grabbed lithe hips in his hand and ground his crotch into Suga’s ass, Suga whining in pleasure.

“Shit.” Ukai cursed, clumsily mouthing at Suga’s neck.

Suga tried to move his hips back against him but found he couldn’t with how hard Ukai was grinding against him. Suga groaned and whined in his desire, reaching down to take one of Ukai’s hands in his, pressing it against the front of his shorts, “Please.” He panted. He could feel Ukai’s hard on through his jeans, pressing into the seam of his shorts. Ukai was rough and Suga was all for it. Ukai slipped his hand under his shorts and wrapped rough fingers around his cock, slowly stroking him. Suga cried out as Ukai’s thumb teased his slit. He had never felt this many sensations at once.

Suga felt the familiar burning sensations in his lower stomach and he panted, pushing back hard against Ukai. Ukai grunted and bite into his neck as he came in his pants, picking up the pace of his hand as he did so. Suga moaned and came into Ukai’s hand and his own pants, slumping against the wall. Ukai pulled his hand out and wiped it on his apron, adjusting himself in his pants.

“Wasn’t that worth it?” Suga purred and Ukai sighed, biting into his neck and just lazily sucking on it for a while, while they regained their breaths. Suga leaned back against him, “Can I see your phone?”

“Why?” Ukai huffed. The cum was drying in his boxers which was a little gross but he would deal with it later.

“Just cuz.” Suga turned around and leaned against the wall, lip sucked between two teeth. Ukai raised an eyebrow but handed him his phone anyway. Suga added his information and sent a text to himself before slipping it back in Ukai’s pocket, patting it down. “There you go.”

“Thanks?” Ukai huffed and looked at his watch, “You should probably get going. It’s almost past your bed time kid.”

Suga pouted and straightened himself out, “You’re going to call me a kid when you just jerked me off? Weird.” He started laughing when Ukai’s face turned beat red. He blew him a kiss before turning and sashaying out of the store. Ukai’s eyes followed his ass the whole time and he pressed the heels of his palms into his eye sockets knowing that the image of a panting, flushed Suga was going to be burned into his memory forever.

It didn’t help the next day when the team sauntered in and pointed out the hickies on his neck. There was barely any skin left and was just purple and red blotches left by Suga’s mouth. “Mind your own damn business!” He called to them while they cackled and saying they were surprised that Ukai could actually get some. Ukai grumbled under his breath about these damn kids while Suga whistled on in the back of the store, acting as if he wasn’t the one who had sucked those marks into Ukai’s neck while said man jerked him off in the corner of Sakanoshita store.

They continued their little tryst over the coming months, the corner of the store becoming their designated spot. They hadn’t done anything past frotting, Ukai not wanting to go past that invisible line that should never be crossed. However, Suga was slowly tempting him with swiveling hips and lips tilted in a smirk.

Almost three months after they start this, the sexts start.

They started off innocent, just _I watched some really good porn_ or _wow I’m really hard right now_. Ukai could handle that. There was nothing _wrong_ with being told that Suga was watching porn. He was a healthy, growing boy. Ukai used to jerk off to women’s magazines when he was his age. He’s also felt Suga’s hard on before, multiple times, almost every day. So everything is completely fine and normal.

Until it’s not.

It started off fine one particular night, Ukai watching some TV when his phone lit up beside him on the couch cushion. He glanced at it, seeing it was from Suga, and read _Watched another really great porno_. Ukai chuckled. He found it kind of endearing that the kid wanted to tell him what he was up to, sexually at least, when they weren’t together. It wasn’t like they were dating, it’s not like they shared anything person. It was just a hook up so it was fine. It was cute.

 _I tried fingering myself this time. Couldn’t find the right angle_. Ukai glanced at it and had to do a double take to really take in what he had just read. The thought of fingering Suga had never crossed his mind because he doubted they would get that far. Making out? Sure. Frotting? That was a little iffy but it was good. Fingering? That was something else entirely. It was full on penetration. Ukai didn’t want to think about it.

As he read the message over again though he couldn’t help but start thinking about it. How tight was he? Would he moan louder than he did when they were grinding against each other? How would his facial expressions look? Ukai couldn’t get it out of his head and soon he was throbbing in his sweatpants, palming himself through the thick material to try and get come release. Ever since he started seeing Suga it was like he had transformed into a pubescent boy again; he hadn’t come this much in years and it was exhausting. But these thoughts…. He needed to expel them somehow.

 _I found my prostate_. Came another message from Suga a few minutes later. Ukai came onto his stomach right then and there. This kid was going to be the death of him, he swore by it. He refused to respond to him, not giving in to his ploys. He would just confront him tomorrow, yeah, that was a good plan. But then he received an image of Suga’s alabaster skin covered with white dots of cum. He had to turn his phone off after that because shit, he really wanted him right now.

Ukai went and took a very long and very cold shower after that.

Ukai never gave in to temptation. When Suga sashayed over to him the following day once the team was gone and asked him if he enjoyed the pictures and the texts, Ukai just played it off as if he thought they were alright. He _totally_ didn’t get off on them or anything. With this reply Suga just narrowed his eyes and with a smirk, walked out of the store without them doing anything. This all left Ukai thoroughly confused because wasn’t he supposed to be the one doing the teasing? No, oh no, he made a very grave mistake.

That night Ukai learned what the definition of a tease was.

Suga started off like he had the previous night, texting him to say that he was fingering himself while watching porn. Ukai was like “fine, okay, this is fine.”

And then it got worse.

Ukai received a video around 11:34 that night while he was dozing in and out of sleep on his couch. He heard the noise from his phone go off again and opened the message he had, not registering that it was Suga or that it was a video message. So he pressed play on the video and was met with Suga’s very hard cock and his hand slowly jacking himself off. Ukai couldn’t see his face but could hear his moans, seemingly the loudest thing in his living room right now.

If Ukai wasn’t awake before he was now. Suga’s hand was mesmerizing as it fisted his cock, moving over it, rubbing the precum into it to use as lubrication. He teased at the slit and the head, playing with the foreskin before setting a brutal pace. He was so _loud_ Ukai wondered how he didn’t wake up his entire household. Suga came with a cry of Ukai’s name on his lips and Ukai practically chokes on spit and air. Suga’s voice cracked when he moaned Ukai’s name and he was absolutely floored at the sensuality of this sixteen year old boy.

Ukai thought it couldn’t get any worse. But it does. Because Suga got a dildo. Where a sixteen year old could acquire a dildo Ukai didn’t want to know but when he watched the video that night of Suga’s high moans and perfect ass practically fellating the toy, he almost comes untouched. Ukai never knew how much he needs this until it actually happens and replays the video over and over, pumping himself furiously in his hand, repeating the same mantra over and over again in his head: _I’m going to hell_.

Suga is smug as hell the next day, loving the way Ukai flushes with just one glance in Suga’s direction when he enters the store that day, head held high and hips swinging sensually. Ukai’s never jerked him that hard before and Suga’s toes curl in his shoes and he claws his way up Ukai’s back.

However, it’s not enough. The videos continue to be sent and they continue to jerk each other off but it’s _not enough_. Suga wants more. Ukai just won’t give it to him.

They dance around the subject for months. _Months_. And then Suga finishes his first year, having a few weeks off before he starts his second year. He still makes daily trips to the Sakanoshita store, mostly to see Ukai but to sometimes get some ice cream. Ukai watches him that particular day, the day he finishes his first year, as Suga ambles around the store, trying to pick out a candy. He, Daichi and Asahi are going to the move later that night and he would rather not pay for overpriced candy at the movies, so he decides to buy it at the store.

Suga is the only one left in the store when he goes to pay, humming softly to himself as he tucks away the extra money. Ukai stands from the register as Suga takes his time putting his money away, locking up the doors and shutting the lights off. Suga is already making his way to the corner of the store, Ukai following him once he’s done locking up with his hands shoved in his pockets. Suga is leaning against the wall, illuminated by the light from the refrigerator all the drinks are in. He looks ethereal, beautiful and soft.

“Today was your last day right?” Ukai asks as Suga slips his arms around his neck.

Suga grins, “Yeah. Get me anything for being such a good boy all year?” He smirks and Ukai clicks his tongue before laughing, leaning in to press kisses into the side of his neck.

“Let’s try something new today.” Ukai mumbles into his skin and Suga perks up, eyes shining bright in excitement.

“Are you going to fuck me?” Suga asks, brimming with enthusiasm. He wants to be fucked _so bad_ , the cold rubber of the dildo not enough and not as pleasurable as what he thinks a real dick would feel like. He wouldn’t know, since he technically is a virgin.

Ukai pulls away from him, “Not quite.” He holds up three fingers to Suga’s mouth. Suga looks at him in confusion, not quite sure what he’s asking. “Suck.” Ukai urges, poking Suga’s lips.

Suga curls his fingers around Ukai’s wrist, “Are you going to finger me?”

“That’s the plan.” Ukai nudges him again.

Suga pouts slightly, fingering not being what he wanted to happen because it just wasn’t the same as being fucked, but he dragged his tongue up the length of Ukai’s fingers before sucking them into his mouth as far as they would go. Now, he’s never given a blowjob to a real person before but he does practice on his dildo (which is thoroughly sanitized after being in his ass because he is not going to be gross like that). So, Suga does what he does to the dildo and sucks on the tops of his fingers, swirling his tongue around the entirety of them before going down as far as he can.

Ukai can only watch with large eyes as he hadn’t expected this to feel so erotic, even though his fingers are now dripping with saliva. He uses his free hand to unbutton Suga’s pants, pushing them down to his ankles. He fully expects to find boxers beneath his slacks and is surprised that he finds none. Ukai looks at Suga with a shocked expression, “Commando?”

Suga smiles around his fingers before pulling off with a pop. Ukai’s fingers are coated with saliva, absolutely coated and slick enough that they should slide in with no problems. “I was in a rush this morning.”

Ukai scoffs and lifts Suga’s left leg out his pants before hooking it around his waist, taking a moment to pump his half hard cock with slick fingers before dipping down past his balls to tap at his entrance. Suga tenses and Ukai kisses him to calm his nerves. “Relax.” He murmurs against plump pink lips. Thankfully Suga is a good boy and complies, loosening enough for Ukai to very slowly slip one finger inside.

Suga feels… weird. Sure, he’s had a dildo and his own fingers up his ass but this is different. Ukai’s fingers are wider and rougher than his own making him feel super sensitive when he slides out and presses back in. Suga leans his head back against the wall and grips his shoulders, moaning softly.

“More.” Suga whines, rocking his hips forward.

Ukai stares at him with a deadpan expression, “I just put one in you can’t take two right now.”

“Please.” Suga says and Ukai ignores him, taking the time to thrust his one finger in and out. He’s not going in deep by any means, sticking to shall thrusts. Ukai just wants to revel in the feeling right now as Suga so _hot_ and incredibly _tight_. He doesn’t think a second finger would fit right now.

Ukai starts to thrust his finger deeper and Suga digs his fingers into his biceps, gasping and sighing softly in pleasure, his leg tightening around Ukai’s waist. When Ukai deems him ready he slips in a second finger and Suga groans, mouth falling open and tongue lolling out to lick at his bottom lip. “Fuck.” He moans and leans forward to bury his face in Ukai’s neck, softly nipping at his skin.

Ukai pushes his fingers in deeper but never gets close to his prostate. Suga whines and begs for it but never relents. And when he _does_ finally touch his prostate, it takes everything Suga has in him not to scream out loud. His mouth opens in a silent scream and he throws his head back, thumping into the wall. Ukai is about to ask him if he’s okay but the mewl that Suga lets out goes straight to his dick and he backs off his prostate, thrusting shallowly again.

“Wha-“ Suga asks, a bit of drool dripping from the corner of his mouth. He is so close and Ukai had just stopped, edging him and then completely backing off. “Please.” Suga cries out and rocks his hips downward, trying to get Ukai’s fingers deeper inside of him.

“You wanna cum?” Ukai asks, spreading his fingers slightly inside of him.

“Please.” Suga sobs and Ukai pistons his two fingers in and  out of him, completely abusing his prostate. Suga does scream this time and grips Ukai’s biceps, Ukai’s free hand coming up to jerk him off through his orgasm. Suga shakes viciously as he cums, whole body throbbing as white slick spills over Ukai’s hand. He’s never cum this hard before and his head is spinning, his body is throbbing, and all he knows is that he loves this feeling.

Ukai catches him when he collapses forward in a panting mess. Ukai wipes his messy hand on his apron and ruffles Suga’s hair with the clean one, “You’re alright, right?”

“That was good.” Suga mumbles into his shoulder, “Do you-?”

“Nah, I’ll take care of it later. You should go home and rest, kid.” Ukai helps him pull up his slacks and pats him on the butt, Suga sticking out his tongue at him in response. He is feeling a bit sluggish though and figures it would be best if he went home and rested. He feels bad about not returning the favor but there would be other times and places for that.

Suga just nods and thanks him for the orgasm before departing, Ukai slumping against the wall afterwards. He has never seen anything hotter than Suga coming just then and he knows that the image of him coming will be burned into his memory for a very long time. Or, at least as long as these trysts are going to go on for. He doesn’t know how long he wants them to last but he knows he’ll be slightly sad to see the boy go whenever he does.

Fingering is added to their list of things that they do in the corner of the Sakanoshita store. They don’t do it often, but when they do, it’s almost a half hour activity, Ukai edging him and edging him until Suga was begging to cum, tears running down rosy cheeks. And then he would spill over Ukai’s hand or onto his stomach when Ukai refused to palm him, forcing him to get off with just his fingers.

Suga’s more than content with letting Ukai finger him to completion and then giving him a subpar handjob in return. But watching porn one day, he realized that he’s never gone down on him, never taken anything of phallic nature between his lips besides of a banana, but he’s never done anything lewd to it. So, naturally, he started practicing on his dildos, slowly taking more and more into his mouth with more practice.

After a few weeks of practicing on the dildo Suga figured he was ready for the real thing. He knew Ukai would resist at first, he _always_ did. But Suga is nothing if not convincing in every aspect of the word. Ukai always gives him, with the flick of a tongue or a twist of a wrist. That’s exactly what he does; he leans forward and drags the tip of his tongue along the shell of Ukai’s ear, whispering breathily, “Let me suck your dick.”

Ukai, as usual, backs away. But Suga yanks him back in by the belt loops, pressing their bodies together, intensity burning in his eyes. Ukai tries to look away but Suga’s brown eyes pull him in. “Fine.” He mumbles under his breath, pressing their lips together again. Suga grins into the kiss and forces the zipper of his pants down, tearing the button open and shoving them down his thighs along with his boxers until his dick springs free. Suga licks his lips and Ukai groans at the sight of Suga getting turned on by his dick.

Suga gets to his knees and Ukai braces a hand against the wall, fingers immediately weaving into his hair to guide him. Suga smirks and curls a hand around his dick, spitting on it to lube it up, “Like that?” Ukai just nods and tugs at his hair.

“Didn’t you wanna suck my dick?” Ukai teases and Suga hums, tongue darting out to swirl around the head. Ukai tilts his head back and groans as Suga closes his mouth over the tip and sucks gently, fist moving over the entire length. His fist and mouth move in tandem, working together in order to slowly coax more into his mouth. Suga bobs his head and flattens his tongue on the underside, all the while maintaining eye contact with Ukai.

Ukai lets out a shaky sigh as his eyes lid with lust, watching Suga suck him into his mouth. It’s incredibly hot and incredibly wet and the sucking in of his mouth feels incredible. He’s a little inexperienced but that’s a given as it is his first time sucking a dick. Ukai has never gotten a blowjob this wet though and it feels amazing, the extra wetness adding to the sensations. And the way Suga refuses to take his eyes off of him… _fuck_.

Suga slowly takes more into his mouth, hallowing his cheeks, pulling off and dragging his tongue over the length of it before repeating. The only sounds echoing throughout the small convenience store are the sounds of Suga slurping up excess saliva around Ukai’s dick, Ukai helping him guide his head up and down.

And then his dick hits the back of Suga’s throat and Suga lets out the dirtiest, sluttiest moan that Ukai has ever herd, the vibrations shooting straight up his length and travels up his spine. Ukai cums instantly at that because it feels _so good_ and Suga is still sucking, swallowing everything down and Ukai is so shocked that he just stares in awe as Suga pops off again, licking his lips. He stands up and grins so haughtily that Ukai has no choice but to finger him into submission once he comes to his senses. Suga looks so delectable, legs spread, ass flushed with color and pushed outward towards Ukai’s relentless fingers. His chest his pressed against the wall and although he’s biting into his shirt his moans are still as loud and as wanton as ever, drool soaking into the material.

Suga leaves that day with an aura of arrogance around him, satisfied with the day’s sexual escapades. Ukai has to sit down in his normal seat behind the register to collect his bearings.

The next few weeks they don’t have as many hook ups as Suga starts school up again and Ukai has a business to run. New first years on the volleyball team are introduced to him, running amuck in the store and just being general nuisances that Ukai is often scolding him. It’s harder for Suga to lurk around the corner with Ennoshita Chikara’s, one of the calmer first years, analyzing nature. He’s a little worried that Ennoshita has figured it out, but if he has, he keeps it to himself.

The texts continue to come, Suga sending more pictures of his fingers or a dildo up his ass which captions like _wish it was you_ or _miss your fingers_. It’s absolutely ridiculous that he’s getting teased by a sixteen year old and _enjoying it_. Ukai figures he needs to reassess his life choices or something because he really wants to fuck this teenage boy so hard that the haughty little smirk he wears around him is burnt right off. But he _can’t_. It may be legal but something inside of him is screaming at him not to do it, don’t give in to temptation.

And oh is temptation playing with him.

Suga’s shorts seem to be getting smaller and tighter each time Ukai sees him. Suga always seems to bend over just right showing off all his major assets and swinging his hips at the right angle to catch his eye. He’ll stretch his hands over his head while his back is to Ukai and the cheeks of his ass will pull tight together and each muscle can be seen through his flimsy gym shorts. Is he even wearing underwear? Ukai can never tell.

Ukai hopes that his sweatpants will cover him up, will help the temptation subside but somehow it makes it worse, ass pushing against the stretchy fabric in the most perfect way. Ukai just wants to sink down behind him and bite into the curve of his ass, maybe suck a few hickies into him, mark him up thoroughly like the rest of his body usually is. The team continues to ask about the marks, which is why Ukai leaves them, trying to humiliate him somehow. He should know by now that Sugawara Koushi is not easily humiliated. The one who ends up being humiliated is Ukai, marks of his own on full display.

Suga’s seventeenth birthday passes in a whirlwind, Ukai giving him two orgasms in succession as a present. However, they don’t go all the way, much to Suga’s disappointment. He’s ready for it and doesn’t know what Ukai is waiting for. Was it his guilty conscience about hooking up with a minor? Suga is seventeen now, one more year until eighteen, the only wall in between him and adulthood. But he is much more mature for his age, clearly, so Suga really doesn’t understand why they haven’t fucked yet.

Suga asks him, but it gets him nowhere.

“Is there a reason you don’t want to fuck me?”

Ukai pauses in zipping up his pants and then lets out a sigh, finishing zipping up and buttoning. He pulls his cigarettes and lighter out from his back pocket, lighting one and taking a drag. Suga scrunches his nose up in disgust. “I can’t.” Is all Ukai says.

“What can’t get it up?” Suga jokes and snorts, “I know for a fact you can.”

“I just can’t, Suga.” Ukai responds.

Suga’s lips form a tight, straight line and he straightens, shoving past him, “Fine. See ya.” He storms out of the store and Ukai just takes a drag of his cigarette with a sigh.

After this, all communication with Suga stops. Suga is blatantly ignoring him, no longer sending him any more risqué texts or lingering in the store, always leaving before any of the team or with them. He never looks at Ukai or says anything to him, not even when paying for something. Ukai is astounded by the sudden change in attitude but he knows it’s because he hasn’t fucked Suga yet. But he can’t just find it in himself to fuck him. He can’t go that far.

But oh, does he want to.

Most nights he can’t get Suga off his mind, often watching past videos that Suga has sent him in order to get off or just to pass the time. Ukai knows this is creepy, he’s twenty-five lusting after a seventeen year old boy. But he’s never seen an ass or a smile like Suga’s and he is so drawn to it, like a moth to a flame. He knows Suga isn’t going to talk to him again unless he agrees to fuck him. Ukai resists though. He can do it.

Ukai misses him though, as much as he won’t admit it.

Suga is suffering too. His own fingers just aren’t the same, having grown used to Ukai’s thick fingers plunging inside of him, rubbing against his walls, teasing his prostate. Just the thought of it makes him squeeze his thighs together and suppress an impending erection. He wants to fuck Ukai _so bad_ his dildo and fingers not enough. However, Suga isn’t one to give in. He’s the one who started avoiding Ukai and he wouldn’t stop until Ukai was the one to give in. He waits and waits and waits. And finally…

It’s a couple of weeks after Suga starts to avoid him. He’s sitting at his desk, listening to music and doing his English homework, which should really only take him a half hour but has taken him twice as long because he can’t concentration. He’s working himself into a frenzy, dick hard in his slacks just thinking about being pressed into a mattress and a hard dick slamming into him. Suga feels as if his prayers are answered when his phone dings. He looks at it, finding that it’s Ukai. His eyes widen slightly and he quickly unlocks his phone, going to open it, seeing that there’s a picture attached to it.

Suga whines softly in the back of his throat when he gets the text opened. Ukai’s hard and leaking dick greets him with the caption _Looking for a new home. Is your ass available?_ Suga lets out a giddy laugh and doesn’t give him a response, drawing out his stubbornness just a little longer. But he does collapse onto his bed and shuck his shorts off, lubing up his fingers copiously and fingering himself to orgasm thinking about how that dick is going to feel buried deep in his ass.

The next day Suga is buzzing with excitement all throughout practice. His sets are off because of this and he apologizes profusely, trying to get sex off his mind but being unable to do so. Once practice is over he is the first to get changed, hastily shoving his things into his bag and beckoning the team to Sakanoshita. Daichi raises an eyebrow, “I didn’t know you were so excited to go to the convenience store.”

Ennoshita hums past them, making eye contact with Suga for a moment before turning his attention to talking to Narita and Kinoshita. Suga reddens slightly but looks back at Daichi, “I just really want some food. I’m starving! Aren’t you?”

Daichi shrugs as the team makes its way down the hill, “I guess.”

“Come on, you have to have strong bones to hold up this muscular thighs.” Suga winks at him and Daichi glares as Tanaka begins to sing out that he’s “Thighchi.” Daichi hates nothing more than that nickname.

As they walk into Sakanoshita, Suga and Ukai make brief eye contact before Suga tilts his chin up, walking into the back of the store to their usual corner. He’s mostly hiding this time; he hopes they’re not going to have sex in this tiny convenience shop. Suga feels as if that will be the ultimate taint, a further taboo than the things they have already done. He wants to be pressed into a mattress, something soft and plush, not pressed into a wall.

The volleyball team eventually leaves, saying goodbye to Suga. Suga waits a good minute before going to the register and leaning in close, a sly grin on his face. “I heard your dick is looking for a new home? This ass is totally ready to be furnished.” He had cooked that one up all day in his head and when he said it out loud it sounded cheesier than he would have hoped but Ukai breaks into a grin and throws his head back to laugh. At least he could make Ukai laugh.

“That’s clever.” Ukai chuckles and stands up, locking up the store. He shuts all the lights off and takes Suga’s hand, leading to him a door that opened to a staircase. They walk up the stairs, the door pulled behind them and Ukai flicks the lights on, revealing a small apartment. It’s only a giant room, with a kitchen on one side and a bed on the other, a TV mounted onto the wall across from the bed. There’s a door that leads to a smaller room, probably a bathroom, in the corner next to the kitchen. It may be small but it’s cozy and Suga likes the feel and the smell (mostly of cigarettes but kind of woodsy as well) and he sits on the bed, laying back into the sheets.

“Hm, soft.” Suga muses, running his fingers over the comforter.

Ukai chuckles and sits next to him, running his fingers through Suga’s hair, “Do you think I’d have scratchy sheets?”

Suga shrugs, “I could never tell. You may be somebody who just pays for the cheapest sheets without caring. I could see that.” He sits up and throws a leg over Ukai’s lap, letting his full weight fall onto him. He drapes his arms over Ukai’s shoulders and grins seductively, licking his bottom lip. “Is this the part where we fuck?”

Ukai moves them so he’s sitting with his back against the wall and leans in, capturing Suga’s lips with his own, “I suppose so.” Suga pulls him in closer and drinks him in, tongue sweeping across Ukai’s bottom lip and teeth, licking into him, gripping at his hair. He pushes the head band from his blonde hair and tosses it toward the bedside table, pressing himself full against Ukai.

It’s not slow. They claw at each other’s clothing, barely parting lips to get their shirts off, sending them flying across the room. Suga bites into Ukai’s neck as they shove their pants down, boxers going along with them. Suga refuses to get fucked while he wears his socks so he takes those off too, placing them in the pile of clothing. They’re naked now in a matter of minutes. This is not romantic, not in the slightest. It’s raw as Ukai slams Suga into the mattress onto his back, pushing his legs back and moving in between his legs.

“Wha-?” Suga gasps and throws his head back as Ukai’s tongue drags against his hole. This is new, something they’ve never done before, but not entirely unwelcome. It’s a little wet, well not a little because Ukai’s tongue is literally in Suga’s ass, but it’s fine. It feels good. Ukai’s spreads his cheeks and tongues him like it’s his job, liking all around and thrusting in and out. Suga groans softly and tugs on his hair, pulling him off.

“Just fuck me.” Suga grits out and Ukai chuckles, sitting up and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. He reaches over to the nightstand and grabs lube and a condom from the drawer and drops them onto the bed. He gets up and places the lube in Suga’s hand.

“Finger yourself. You need to be stretched before I shove my dick into you.” Then Ukai walks into the bathroom and shuts the door, the sound of running water echoing through the door. Suga huffs and coats his fingers in lube, shoving two into his ass, starting to finger himself as fast as he could. He just wanted to be fucked, having waited way too long for this to actually happen. Suga pants as he thrusts his fingers in and out, spreading them inside himself as he waited for Ukai to return. His eyes slipped shut as he brushed past his prostate unexpectedly, hips bucking up at the same time.

“You make a pretty sight.” Ukai hums as the bed dips, a hand sliding up one pale thigh. Suga spreads his legs further and opens his eyes halfway, licking his lips as he moans wantonly, pulling his fingers out.

“Please.” Suga pants out, desperate. Ukai coats his fingers with lube and dips them inside, feeling how stretched he is. He gives a few pumps with his own fingers before pulling them out and wiping them on the sheets. He goes to grab the condom but Suga closes his fingers around his wrist, shaking his head. “Fuck me raw.”

“That’s not safe.” Ukai protests.

“I’m clean, you’re the only person I’ve ever been with. Don’t you wanna cum inside of me?” Suga spread his legs a little more and Ukai looks him up and down, deciding right then and there that he is definitely going to hell. He just takes the lube and lathers his cock with it, getting in position between his legs. “Missionary? That’s so boring.” Suga whines and Ukai glares at him.

“I could just not fuck you at all.” Ukai cocks an eyebrow and lips quirk up in a smirk.

Suga nudges him with his foot, “You better fuck me, Ukai Keishin, and you better fuck me good.”

“You bet I will.” Ukai huffs and grabs Suga by under his knee, pushing his leg back and lining up to his entrance. He flicks his eyes up to Suga’s face for permission and Suga grips the seats, nodding with his bottom lip sucked in between his teeth. Ukai looks down to where they’re about to be connected and slowly, ever so slowly, pushes just the tip in, Suga’s throat ripping out a loud whine, louder than he ever has before. It beats the time where he got fingered for the first time by a long shot.

Ukai waits for him to adjust before slowly going deeper and deeper until he bottoms out. Suga’s chest his heaving and his eyes are glassy with lust, tongue lolling out. It feels great, the stretch is a bit much but otherwise he’s just dandy. Ukai slowly pulls up and thrusts back in, starting with a slow pace so Suga could get used He looks Ukai in the eye and reaches out to grip his forearms, bitten fingernails digging into his biceps. “Come on.” He moans, rocking his hips upward. “Are you gonna fuck me like you mean it? Or are you just going to keep going slow?”

Ukai raises an eyebrow, “Oh you want me to fuck you like I mean it? Alright.” He scooches forward, still inside of Suga, until Suga’s hips are lifted off the bed. He takes Suga’s hands in his after moving Suga’s legs onto his shoulders. Suga’s eyes are wide and he squeezes Ukai’s hands as Ukai starts to fuck him with earnest. He swings his hips into him at a brutal pace, so hard and fast that Suga can barely catch his breath, voice turning up a notch higher than it normally would. He’s moaning and squealing into the pillow beneath his head, tongue flopping around inside of his mouth. Ukai grunts above him and looks into his eyes, dark brown eyes blown wide with black.

It doesn’t take Suga long to cum. The feeling of a real dick is so much better than his toys or his fingers, it’s no surprise that he cums after a few minutes. Especially with Ukai targeting his prostate, there is no chance of him lasting long. He paints his abdomen white when he cums and his hands go slack in Ukai’s, Ukai slowing to a less brutal pace, but still thrusting. Suga shivers as he slowly descends into oversensitivity but he finds that he likes it.

Ukai watches the boy under him shiver and pulls out, not wanting to overdo it. He sits back on his calves and sighs, disappointed that he didn’t get to cum, but glad he could fuck Suga into submission, if only for a minute or two.

Suddenly, Ukai’s back hits the mattress and he’s in so much shock that he doesn’t register Suga climbing over him. He blinks a few times and looks up at the teen, “What the hell?”

“If you think we’re done you are so wrong.” Suga grins and wraps his fingers around the base of Ukai’s still hard cock, pushing it upright and hovering above it.

“Wait-“ Ukai is cut off by Suga sinking down onto him. His hands immediately grip Suga’s waist, thumbs dipping into the divots in his hip bones, keeping him steady. “Fuck. Are you sure you’re alright with this?”

Suga sighs in pleasure and sits still for a moment, getting adjusted to Ukai in this position. He feels bigger and deeper this way and it’s new and awkward but also really good. He braces himself with his hands splayed across Ukai’s chest and lifts himself up, dropping back down with a whine. “This… This is good. I’m fine.” He says it shakily as he begins to rock his hips forward and backward, lifting himself up and dropping down at the same time. Little “ahs” fall from his lips every time he moves his hips down, the tip of Ukai’s cock pressing against his prostate this way.

Ukai groans, watching Suga ride him. Honestly, he didn’t know Suga could move his hips like this. He alternates his rocking with swiveling his hips in a figure eight pattern, fingers digging into Ukai’s chest. It’s slow and rough at the same time with the way Suga is dropping down onto his cock.

Because Ukai is a nice guy, he decides to help Suga out a bit. With the grip on his hips tightening, he gains some leverage and lifts his hips to match Suga’s thrusts. Suga whimpers and leans forward, fingers slipping up to curl around his shoulders to grip hard. Ukai moves one hand from his waist to Suga’s once again hard cock. He starts pumping it in time with his thrusts, Suga mewling when he does so.

“ _Oh_ ,” Suga moans, brown eyes slipping closed. “Fuck me harder, _p-please_.”

Ukai starts lifting his hips and fulfills his wish, pumping in harder. Suga is practically screaming now, leaning forward to grip Ukai’s hair and bite into his neck. Ukai smoothes a hand up Suga’s back while pumping his cock. He feels precum spill over his fingers and looks down to see Suga leaking like a faucet. He chuckles, “Feel good?”

“Y-Yes!” Suga cries out, arching his back as a blow to his prostate shoots up his spin. “I-I’m gonna c-cum aga- _ah!”_ Suga shouts as Ukai pistols into him and straight into his prostate, cumming over Ukai’s hand and stomach. Ukai gives a couple more slow thrusts before lifting Suga off of him. That is two orgasms for Suga now and none for Ukai. Ukai feels a little dejected again, really not knowing if he’s going to cum tonight, but when he sees Suga shivering on the bed besides him he decides he’s not going to push it, not wanting to cause harm to the teen in his bed. Oversensitivity can be a bitch and Ukai would never do that to him unless he asked for it.

Suga looks up at him, no exhaustion present in his face. “You haven’t cum yet.”

“Ah, yeah.” Ukai looks down at his wilting dick. “I’ll deal with it later.”

Suga pouts and wraps his hand around Ukai’s dick. “I can go again, come on. I want you to cum inside of me.”

“Why do you want that so bad?” Ukai asks.

Suga grins and sits up, “I want to know what it feels like?” He keeps jacking Ukai off at a slow pace, twisting his wrist and Ukai grunts. “Can you keep it up old man?”

Ukai narrows his eyes and he slides his fingers into Suga’s gray hair, pulling it back, “Get on your hands and knees then.” Suga’s eyes are blown wide with excitement he scrambles to get on his hands and knees, arching his back and presenting his ass for Ukai.

“Get to it old man.” Suga winks at him.

Ukai smacks his ass and Suga yelps in surprise, not expecting him to do that. His pale skin blooms bright pink as he does so and Ukai slaps the other cheek just as hard to make it the same color. “Shit.” Suga grits out and buries his face in his arms as Ukai applies more lube to his cock, lining up to his entrance.

“You ready?” Ukai asks.

“Yep, come on, let’s go.” Suga whines as Ukai presses into him, already starting with a brutal pace. His goal is to cum now, no longer doing this for Suga’s pleasure. He has no doubt that Suga can cum a third time and as he slides his fingers through Suga’s hair again, pulling his head back as he fucks in, he can feel the vibrations of Suga yelling out in moans shooting down his spine and through Ukai’s dick.

“Fuck yeah.” Suga moans and bites his lip as Ukai sinks his teeth into his shoulder, reaching around to thumb at his sensitive cock. It’s already hard again, Ukai amazed at the youth of this kid and his refractory period. He pounds into him from behind, sucking at Suga’s skin, littering it in red and purple marks all across his neck, shoulders and back. Ukai is still holding Suga’s hair back by his hair and slips forward, moving their lips together sloppily. Suga claws at his cheek as he moans into his mouth.

A familiar heat builds in the pit of Ukai’s stomach as skin slaps against skin, balls deep inside of Suga’s tight ass. Even though this is the third time he is being fucked in the past forty-five minutes Suga is still incredibly hot and tight inside. Suga’s moans grow louder and louder as Ukai pistons in and out, grunting over him. He goes faster and faster, letting the heat build and his hand move over Suga’s hard cock. Suga whines slightly in pain as his balls pull tight against him, cumming for the third time that night.

Suga tightens painfully around Ukai and it’s what does him in, hips stuttering and soon burying himself deep to spill inside of him. Suga collapses under him and Ukai goes with him, lying on top of him for a moment, letting his cock soften a bit before slipping out. Ukai kisses across his neck and shoulders softly, Suga sighing in relief as Ukai pulls out. He can feel Ukai’s seed leaking out of him and he clenches, trying to keep it inside of him.

“Was that good?” Ukai asks after a moment of silence.

“It was perfect.” Suga mumbles and snuggles into the pillow, exhaustion taking over him. Ukai goes to the bathroom, pulling on his boxers before grabbing a damp cloth, wiping down Suga with it, making sure to clean off all the cum and sweat. He tosses it into the hamper before letting himself lay down next to Suga, eyes slipping closed immediately. Fucking for almost an hour straight really takes a toll on your body.

The next morning Suga wakes Ukai up with a blowjob, a thank you of some sorts for making him cum three times the night prior. Ukai is amazed that he gets to wake up to a slick mouth and makes Suga breakfast before sending him on his merry way, a spring, and limp, in the seventeen year old’s step as he walks home to change into clean clothes. He’s glad he had texted his mother that he would be staying at Daichi’s the previous night.

And so the two add casual sex to their list of activities to do. It is mostly reserved for weekends after practice, Suga not wanting to be sore during the week. He learned his lesson after their first time. They still hook up in the corner of the store but most of their fucking takes place in the bedroom upstairs. One day Suga was feeling adventurous and begged Ukai to fuck him over the counter, cumming all over a bunch of gum packets afterwards. Suga purchased all of them with a discount for getting Ukai off.

This goes on all throughout Suga’s third year and until he leaves for college. It becomes interesting when Ukai is appointed to coach of their volleyball team, making it easier to sneak away after practice for quickies in the storage closet. They’ve almost been caught multiple times and it forces Ukai to shove a rag in his mouth but Suga loves the thrill of almost being caught. He’d love to be caught, maybe have a threesome with whoever graces them with their presence. But these are just fantasies, things that will never happen.

The night before Suga leaves for college they’re laying in Ukai’s bed, Suga lying on his stomach while Ukai leans against the wall smoking a cigarette. They had just finished another round of mindblowing sex, never tiring of each other’s bodies. Suga is humming to himself, his head resting on his arms that are folded beneath him. His eyes are closed and he is immune to the smell of cigarettes, having grown used to it after all these years.

“You excited to leave tomorrow?” Ukai asks.

“I suppose.” Suga answers and opens his eyes to look at him. Ukai looks wrecked, hair down and out of the hair band, curled a bit from the humidity of sex. There are red marks along his neck and scratches on his chest and most likely his back too.

“I’m sure you’ll have a good time.” Ukai grins and puts his cigarette in the ashtray next to the bed. He slaps Suga’s ass afterwards and Suga jumps.

“Hey I’m still sore you ass.” Suga sticks his tongue out at him.

Ukai chuckles, “Sorry, sorry… But hey, you’re gonna destroy a lot of guys with that great ass in college right?”

Suga grins, “That’s the plan. You taught me everything I know, sensei.” He winks and Ukai flicks him on the forehead with a shake of his head.

“Don’t get yourself into trouble. Use protection. Be safe.” Ukai rattles off. Suga sits up with a laugh.

“Damn first you’re my teacher and now you’re my mom? Thanks for the advice.” He kisses Ukai’s cheek and stands up, slowly dressing. Ukai watches him dress with a slightly melancholy feeling in his chest. He knows their little fling is over and he’s both glad and upset that the little minx is going to be out of his hands from now.

“Have a good time, really.” Ukai stands to pull on boxers.

“Thanks.” Suga smiles shyly and leans in for a hug, “Thank you for being an awesome coach and great at sex. I… had a good time these past three years.”

Ukai nods, “As much as I hate to say it, I do too.”

Suga laughs and shakes out his hair, “I’ll probably hit you up again on school breaks. You can’t get rid of me that easily.”

Ukai laughs and leads him to the stairs, “Yeah yeah. Have a good time. Go spend your last moments with your parents.”

Suga nods and gives him a quick kiss before he’s gone, out into the world as an adult.

And time goes on. They see each other over breaks. Ukai fucks Suga into submission for a while but soon they have to stop because Suga starts seeing somebody at university. And life continues on after that. Ukai never forgets what he had with Suga, and is happy that Suga is happy with his boyfriend, probably exploring new boundaries in between the sheets and romantically.

Suga never forgets all Ukai taught him against the wall of Sakanoshita and in his apartment, showing off his skills in the bedroom. Sometimes he thinks of it when he’s feeling nostalgic because it was a huge part of his high school experience. He wouldn’t have done it any other way, really glad that he had kissed the hot cashier in the back of the store on a spring afternoon all those years ago.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://novocaine-sea.tumblr.com/)


End file.
